Spyro And Ember In Preschool
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: Title. First oneshot I have ever done so please review and tell me what you think!


Spyro made it to the concrete stairs and began climbing up them. When he reached the top he took a deep breath and decided to go for the door handle. As he reached for the silver handle it began turning on its own. Startled, Spyro withdrew his paw and took a step backwards. The door opened and it was his preschool teacher Rune. The green dragon looked at Spyro for a second then smiled in realization.

"You must be Spyro! My new student in preschool."

"Ye yes maam."

"Don't be startled Spyro, is this your first time here?", Rune asked as she stepped aside to let Spyro inside.

"This is actually my first time in school."

"Oh really now? Well don't worry it will be plenty of fun for you. All we do is draw, play games, and I sometimes tell a story to the whole class."

The two of them walked down the wide hall. Lockers were sitting in front of each wall and in the gaps they left were doors. Spyro guessed it must have been where other classrooms were. The walls were decorated with painted buildings on it. It was almost like walking through a town cutting out the lockers and echoes of commotion in the hall. He didn't know much about school but he decided to give it a shot for his parents.

"So are your parents around?",Rune asked.

Spyro shook his head as he walked, "Naw, they dropped me off and left."

They walked for a little ways more and Rune stopped by a door. "Ok honey this is the classroom we'll go in. Now your a little late so everyone is waiting."

"Ok Mrs. Rune",Spyro smirked out of excitement.

Rune smiled and opened the door. Any chatter that was going on inside immediately ceased as Rune walked in with a small purple three year old dragon walked inside behind Rune. Rune stopped beside her desk along with Spyro giving him a good look throughout the room. On the left side of the room was the door and all the desks the students sat in. On the right side was some strode out toys, a play mat, a little play basketball goal, some cubbyholes where the toys went, a rocking chair where Rune sat to watch the kids, and a giant poster on the wall that looked like the school motto.

"Be of good cheer and always do your best",Spyro read.

Rune clapped twice, "Very good Spyro! How did you learn to read so fast?"

"Whenever my dad reads me stories, I follow along with him in the story while he reads it."

"Hi Spyro!",a gray dragon sitting in the front desk greeted.

"Oh dear silly me, I forgot to introduce you to the class. Class, this is Spyro, he is our new classmate and friend."

"Helloooooo Spyro",the classroom greeted.

"Umm hi",Spyro waved.

"Ok Spyro I put a new desk in the room near the back. So if you don't have any questions you may take your seat."

Spyro nodded and trotted to the back row and spotted the empty desk. He smiled as he took his seat.

"My own desk",Spyro thought. He looked back up at the teacher.

"Ok class who wants to do a little reading?"

Most of the class immediately raised their hands. Spyro just sat back and watched.

"Ok! Look in your desk and get your reading books out and turn to page 14."

Spyro looked in his desk to find only one book inside. He pulled it out and placed it on his desk and turned to page 14. He examined the page to see pictures of what looked like a forest. After a couple seconds he realized it wasn't the reading book.

Spyro raised his hand, "Uh Mrs. Rune."

"Yes Spyro?"

"I can't find my reading book."

"Oh I'm sorry sweety, I forgot to tell you that I don't have your book yet. So who wants to share a book with Spyro?"

A few hands came up but the highest of them all was a pink paw.

"Ok, Ember you may share your book with Spyro."

"Huh Ember?",Spyro thought.

The pink dragon stood up while Mrs. Rune moved her desk beside Spyro's. When she did it Ember took her seat.

"Now are you two nice and comfortable?"

Ember nodded while Spyro just stared at Ember. The teacher walked back to the front of the classroom and began reading out of page 14 of the reading book. Spyro peeked over at the book on Ember desk then she scooted over closer to Spyro. Spyro figured it was so he could see the book better. He was able to see it better when she did so he just went with it. A few minutes passed, Spyro followed along in the story while Rune read and Ember kept glancing at Spyro. Whenever he looked at her she acted like she was following along in the book. When Spyro looked in the book it was Ember who was looking at Spyro.

"Your cute",Ember whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

Spyro shook his head and continued following along in the book.

"I swear she said that I was cute",Spyro thought.

After a few more moments the teacher finished the reading. "Ok! We're done! You know what that means!?"

"Playtime!",the class ruptured and jumped out of their desks and over to the toy boxes. Immediately Spyro escaped the daze of thought he was in and looked over in confusion at all his classmates digging through the toy boxes like madmen. Spyro looked beside him to see Ember still sitting in her desk.

"What's going on?",Spyro asked.

"Playtime silly!",Ember giggled.

"Can I play?"

"Of course you can",Mrs. Rune interrupted. Ember stood back up then Rune moved the desk back into its original place. Spyro stood up, stretched, and slowly made his way over to the fun. Ember watched then walked beside him.

"What do you want to play?",Ember asked.

Spyro didn't say anything for he didn't even know what was in the toy box He walked in front of one of the free ones, opened it, and peeked inside. He digged through toys and pulled out what looked liked a paddle with a string attached to it and a bouncy ball on the end of the string.

"What's this thing?",asked Spyro when he pulled it out and examined it.

"That's a paddle ball thingy",Ember answered.

"How does it work?"

"Like this!" Ember took the paddle and began bouncing the ball up and down on the paddle. She continued for a few bounces then stopped to hand it back over to Spyro.

"Hey your good at that!",Spyro said as he readied himself for his first try.

"Thanks."

Spyro took the paddle like Ember did and bounced the ball up. The string stretched then brought the ball back to which Spyro bounced it back out. The ball bounced out then quickly came back in and missed the whole paddle.

"It's ok, I wasn't good at first either",Ember encouraged.

Spyro looked at the paddle ball and tossed it back into the toy box He dug around inside until he pulled out a basketball. He placed it on the ground and rolled it toward Ember. She giggled and rolled it back.

"Hey! There's the ball!",one of the students exclaimed.

Spyro looked up and 3 dragons ran up to him. "Hey Spyro can we have the ball?"

"Yea pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!"

"Pretty pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!"

Spyro looked at the green dragon and smiled. He took the ball and rolled it over to him.

"Thanks Spyro! Hey want to play with us?"

"Play what?",Spyro asked.

"See, we take this ball and we throw it into this hoop over here",the green dragon explained.

"Ok! Sounds fun!",Spyro exclaimed as he stood up and walked toward the hoop. Spyro looked behind him and saw Ember still sitting on the ground in front of the toy box

"Can she play with us?",Spyro asked.

"Who Ember?",the green dragon said. Spyro nodded.

"Uh well ah no."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Because."

Spyro looked over at Ember to see her looking all sad in the face. He looked at the green dragon with a smile. "Well I guess I can't either."

The green dragon watched Spyro walk off back to Ember. "So are we gonna play or what?", his dragon friends beside him asked.

"Yea ok, lets play." He was confused on why Spyro would make that choice but he played ball anyways.

Ember looked up in surprise to see Spyro coming back. "Spyro?!"

"What else in here can we play with?",Spyro said as he buried his head in the toy box again. He grabbed a solid cube and pulled it out. It had a color one one side and a letter on the very opposite side.

"Hey let's find some more of those. Maybe we can spell out something",Ember suggested.

Spyro placed the cube on the ground beside him and dug through the toy box to add to it. He pulled out another cube and placed it beside the other one. It had the letter M on it. Ember walked over to lend a hand and dug through the box also. She pulled out a couple while Spyro pulled out a couple. In a short while they had a good number of them on the floor.

"Ok lets mix them all up!",Ember said.

Spyro picked up his and tossed them into a pile and Ember tossed hers into the same pile.

"Ok lets spell out something."

"Like what?",Spyro asked.

"Umm, how about our names?"

"Ok cool!"

Spyro and Ember began searching throughout the blocks and Spyro found an Y and placed it beside him. Ember scrambled though them to find the B. Spyro immediately saw the P and went after it. Ember found the E next and Spyro found an O. Ember searched through it next finding the M and Spyro came across the S and Ember saw the other E she needed. The duo pieced together what they had and both of them was missing an R. Spyro and Ember scanned through the pile, digging through it and moving them around. Spyro scanned through the blocks and saw the R. He reached for it but not before Ember. She placed a paw on it and Spyro's paw landed on top of hers. Spyro blushed and immediately took his paw off. Ember smiled with a slight blush and placed the R at the end of her name. Ember looked through the blocks for Spyro was looking the other way, too embarrassed to look anymore and Ember found another R. She tapped Spyro on the shoulder.

"Found your R."

Spyro took it and placed it in his name completing it. "I'm sorry Ember."

"It's ok, you didn't mean it. And I didn't actually mind anyways."

Spyro thought for a second his eyes widened a little bit when he understood what she meant.

"I, I, umm",was all Spyro managed.

Ember giggled at the sight. A few more seconds and the bell's ringing echoed throughout the hall.

"Aw fiddles",said Ember.

"What?",Spyro asked.

"That bell means that it's time to go home."

Spyro breathed a sigh of relief. Finally school was over.

Ember frowned, "Aw don't worry Spyro. You still got tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? You mean I'll be back here tomorrow?!"

"Yea, all of us will, unless we get sick then we got to stay home."

"Oh boy",Spyro thought.

Spyro was guided out the room by Mrs. Rune and was led to the front door. When Spyro exited the school his mother was waiting for him.

"Mom!",he exclaimed as he ran to her. When he arrived he gave his mom a big hug.

"So how was school?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Mrs. Rune smiled when she heard that and watched the two walked down the street, side by side on their way home awaiting the next day for it to start all over again.

_Epilogue_

Spyro returned to school the next day after a failed attempt of sickness and of course, Ember was waiting for him. Playtime came and the two of them gathered at their little corner to find something else to do. Whenever Ember brought up the blocks Spyro pulled a random toy out the box and asked "What is this thing?" Ember enjoyed being with Spyro. It was the only friend she had. Any time she brought up the two of them about that day of the blocks Spyro acted like he never remembered it. Ember knew he was bluffing but never said anything. The days came and went. School slowly became a daily thing for Spyro. He was actually beginning to enjoy it. However one day, it all changed. Something happened to Spyro, a terrible thing that no one would want to go through. One early morning, he awoke to hearing some racket coming from his parents room. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran into his parents room. His father was beside his mom. His dad yelled "Call an ambulance! Hurry Spyro there's no time!" He did what he was told but it was too late. That day, his mother suffered from heart failure. The doctors did everything possible but she didn't make it. It changed his life forever. He cried and cried so much it was almost as if he was going to run out of tears. His school life never was the same. He walked out the front door everyday but his mom was never there. So he qick going to school all together. What he did next? Well some say he abandoned his home and ran off to another land. No one really knew what happened to Spyro the dragon. His father seemed to something of his disappearance but he never said a word. Years passed. Ember was in fifth grade now. She walked out the front door one day and heard a faint whisper coming from beside the school beside some bushes. She followed the whisper and crawled through the bushes. When she was through she stood up facing a dragon she thought she would never see again. Ember dropped her books in shock. "Hello Ember!"

* * *

Shocking huh? This oneshot was inspired by an internet pic I saw. Thanks to luna345 for the help you gave me! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review cuz this was my first oneshot ever!


End file.
